Oneshots - Songs&Memories&Fics
by MookieRoo
Summary: Serie de Oneshots escritos para el reto #Songs&Memories&Fics / 1. Jori - One More Try [20 de mayo] /


**Oneshot:** Jori  
 **Canción:** One More Try - George Michael

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni la canción o su letra.**

* * *

 **Importantísimo: la canción es básica, si no la conocen pueden buscarla. Recomendado leer al escucharla.**

* * *

La primera vez que bailamos estábamos solas.

Era un viernes por la noche en la escuela. Jade y yo practicábamos nuestros monólogos para la calificación final de la clase de Sikowitz y era tarde.

 _Una reflexión sobre el amor_

El tema no me facilitó las cosas. Lo que escribí hablaba, sobretodo, de ella, y era extraño compartir el mismo tiempo de ensayo "obligatorio" que dispuso mi loco maestro. Fue difícil de expresar todas mis emociones en su presencia, una y otra vez.

Decidí poner una canción ligera… bueno, en realidad no "tan ligera". Era una de George Michael que papá amaba y solía ponerla todo el tiempo cuando era niña. Mas, su significado cambió completamente a causa de Jade.

Tres meses atrás, compartimos un beso. Fue en un ejercicio improvisado; se suponía que representábamos a una pareja, dos chicas que tenían un romance secreto y después se separaban para regresar con sus novios.

Fue una tragedia, al menos para mí porque, al final de la lección, mi vista se enfocó en como Jade se alejaba de la mano con Beck. Para ese entonces ya estaba tan confundida acerca de lo que sentía por ella y, en ese mismo momento, la ficción se había convertido en realidad y era amarga.

Creo que fue ahí que comprendí cuan perdida estaba.

El amor joven puede ser tan doloroso. Probablemente porque uno está tan dispuesto, tan comprometido con los sentimientos; se es inocente y no te han herido todavía.

La primera vez es siempre la que más duele, ¿no?

Hay una parte de la canción que dice así:

« _… No quiero aprender a abrazarte, a tocarte, o pensar que eres mía…_ »

Esa misma tarde, después de la escuela, estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala de mi casa. Papá estaba cocinando la cena y había colocado ese álbum en el tocadiscos. Cuando la canción sonó… no pude evitar esa ridícula picazón en la nariz, sentí la compresión de mis pulmones, esa horrible opresión en el pecho. Había hecho justo lo que no debía, enamorarme de la chica que me acompañó en ese escenario, la que me tomó la mano con delicadeza, la que me miró con cariño.

Lo sé, todo era fingido. Sin embargo, se sentía tan honesto. Su aliento sabía a menta, sus labios eran cálidos, suaves, juguetones; su agarre tan tierno y gentil; sus ojos tan azules, tan profundos. Yo había aprendido a… amarla, a verla en una luz diferente… y lloré. Me dejé llevar por mi lamento, porque no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Durante las siguientes semanas llevé mis auriculares a todas partes. Me sentaba en un rincón del aula y escuchaba la canción, únicamente esa, mientras veía su vida desarrollarse frente a mis ojos.

Ella era desenvuelta, pensativa. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo… sola.

No sé por qué no lo vi antes, pero la brillante pareja, ya no brillaba tanto. Cat pasaba la mayor parte del día con Robbie y Andre estaba demasiado ocupado con sus clases de música avanzada. No tenían tiempo para notarnos a Jade y a mí.

Pero yo la veía… a mí me importaba… la amaba.

Meses después, en esas noches de ensayo, me colocaba mis auriculares, subía el volumen al máximo y caminaba, recitando mi monólogo internamente.

A veces me gustaba cerrar los ojos para sentir mejor el lugar. Practicaba la intención de mis palabras en mi casa. Odié que Sikowitz declarara que "practicar en el teatro" sería parte de la calificación; esto era demasiado personal para eso. Bueno…, tal vez ese era el punto, pero dejando eso de lado, yo no podría actuarlo en voz alta, no delante de ella, no más de una vez.

Terminé el acto en mi cabeza y abrí los ojos sólo para encontrarme con su azul contemplación, sonriéndome. Era un gesto sincero, no una burla.

Ella dijo algo que no pude escuchar, todavía tenía el volumen hasta el tope.

—¿Qué? — le pregunté quitándome mis auriculares, colocándolos alrededor de mi cuello—. Lo siento, no te pude oír.

—Es una pena —dijo, acercándose cada vez más. Tomó los audífonos, los desconectó de mi teléfono y los dejó sobre el suelo. La canción seguía tocando, ahora a través de los altavoces.

Otra sonrisa.

Se aproximó aún más, extendió sus manos hacia las mías y suavemente capturó mis dedos. Colocó mi izquierda delicadamente en su hombro derecho y la otra permaneció apoyada en la suya, levantada en el aire. Jade envolvió mi cintura y comenzó a mecerme al ritmo de la música, con su rostro a un lado del mío.

Estábamos… bailando.

—Hueles bien —dijo robándome una sonrisa que no pude resistir y me tomó un poco de tiempo responderle—. ¿No debí haberlo dicho?

—No… es que… —murmuré—, gracias, tú también.

Una oscilación a la derecha, una a la izquierda; girando en lentos círculos alrededor del teatro, nos mantuvimos en silencio durante unos segundos más.

—No sabía que podías bailar lento —susurró.

—Bueno, tú me estás guiando… tal vez es eso.

—Creo que sabes exactamente lo que estás haciendo, alguien debe haberte enseñado —se preguntó, alejándose de mi cuerpo, y que me dio una vuelta sobre mis talones—. ¿Ves?, no es tu primera vez.

—En realidad lo es —le confesé regresando al mismo lugar y luego me retracté—. Miento, he bailado antes con mi padre, pero nunca con…

Fui una tonta; estaba a punto de arruinarlo.

—¿Con… alguien que te "gusta"?

Esa declaración me puso nerviosa, la forma en que acentuó esa última palabra, implicaba que…

—Tampoco yo —completó.

—Estoy segura de que has bailado con Beck.

—Lo he hecho, pero… no es lo mismo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, seguramente ella podía oírlo, yo lo hacía.

¿Estaba jugando? ¿Bromeando? Su sinceridad era tan palpable y abrumadora… no se sentía como un juego.

Se acercó aún más y apoyó su cabeza en el lado de mi cuello, presionando sus labios en mi hombro… Me estremecí.

—No muerdo.

—Lo dijo el lobo —bromeé, ella se rió con un resoplido.

Más silencio cayó entre nosotras. La música siguió tocando; nuestro movimiento era suave y fluido alrededor del escenario.

—No lo haré —me dijo en un susurro.

—¿Hacer, qué? — le pregunté en voz baja, sin querer romper el contacto.

—Dejarte ir…

Una parte de la letra de la canción saltó de mi memoria, justo cuando escuché:

« _… Creo que es hora de que me lo hagas saber. Así que, si me amas, dime que me amas. Pero si no lo haces, simplemente, déjame ir…_ »

¿Podía ser más clara?

—¿Lo harás tú? —preguntó conteniendo la respiración, tal vez esperando un no.

—A menos de que me lo pidas… —le dije—, tal vez ni siquiera entonces.

Ella exhaló con alivio y se apartó para darme otra vuelta. Esta vez, quedándose, cara a cara, conmigo.

—Te amo —declaró un poco ansiosa—. Lo he hecho desde hace… bastante tiempo.

Su impaciencia era evidente; pude ver sus dudas y su coraje en ese momento. Decirle a alguien estas palabras tan fuertes, prácticamente de la nada, no debe haber sido fácil. No sé si yo lo hubiese podido hacer.

Me incliné y, justo antes de jugar con nuestras narices, miré sus labios temblorosos.

—Te amo —le susurré y los tranquilicé con los míos.

Al principio, mantuvimos nuestro contacto quieto, nuestros cuerpos bailaban, pero nuestras bocas permanecían fijas en una posición, juntas. Entonces abrí la mía para capturar la suya y ella me siguió, relajándose cada segundo.

La ligera calidez de nuestro toque alivió mis pensamientos hasta que sentí la humedad de su lengua cruzando por mis labios para encontrarse con la mía y un estremecimiento la hizo reír.

—¿Por qué estamos tan nerviosas? —me preguntó—. No es la primera vez que nos besamos.

—Tal vez porque, esta vez…, es real. —Yo sostenía la esperanza de estar en lo correcto.

—Y será así a partir de ahora —me aseguró.

—Vamos a estar nerviosas todo el tiempo, entonces.

Me apretó con ternura y suspiró.

—La gente nos llamará: gelatina y gelatina —Jade bromeó—. No importa, sólo quiero estar así… por siempre.

Yo también.

La canción tocaba de nuevo y continuó su ciclo mientras nosotras seguíamos bailando.

Fue nuestro primer baile, nuestro primer beso real, nuestros primeros te amo… y ya no estuvimos solas.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¿Muy romántico? ¿Por qué diablos no? XD

Ese era el punto.

De hecho, me gusta la idealización de ese primer amor. Es agradable ser cursi y dulce, todavía no conoces como duele que te partan el corazón.

Es genial; yo recuerdo todavía mi primer amor con cierta inocencia.

Bueno, si te gustó, puedes dejar una :), si no :( o por el contrario, pueden dejar lo que quieran.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
